The Days
by Siniver
Summary: The original. Emilia James gets herself into a mess and reveals the days of her journey. Swearing. Minor Violence. Chapter 18 up. -Completed- Watch for the sequel!
1. A night like none other

Author: Me! ^_^ Alison  
  
Summary: Mrs. James has a daughter and stuff..  
  
Read and Review. If you like, I'll write more chapters!   
  
Go to the link above for character pictures.  
  
The ranch was rather quiet for this time of night. Jesse was usually outside, rounding the horses and sticking them in their stalls. Then Frank would be barking about some damn thing bothering him downstairs and mom would be calming him down, offering him solutions that went right over his head. Then, if he were lucky enough to get my horse in its stall, Jesse would come in and grab his guitar, which he'd practice till at least midnight. Then I could fall asleep. I needed the silence to shut my eyes and let my thoughts take a vacation and my dream take its post.  
  
Tonight was different. I didn't hear the Jesse's folk tunes or Frank's complaining. I didn't hear the knicker of a horse or the humming of my mother. No, it was silent. It kept me awake. I lay in my room, which was at the far end of the hallway. Frank slept downstairs and Jesse slept at the other end of the hall. Mama slept across from the bathroom next to my room, which had always given me comfort in the darkest of times. I didn't like to admit it, but I sometimes needed to crawl into her bed when I got scared.  
  
That was the last draw. With a sigh, I pushed myself from the quilt mama had made for me and shivered when my bare feet hit the wooden floor. I was going to investigate. The moon was bright and it casted its silver rays and harsh shadows through the windows of the house. I peeked through the crack in my mama's door. She always left it open a smidge. She was fast asleep and looked awful peaceful in the moon glow.  
  
I frowned. I felt like someone was watching me. I hated that feeling. I was cold to. I was only wearing a nightgown after all.  
  
I began my journey to Jesse's room. His door was always closed which made it hard to peek. I hesitated. I didn't want to wake him up if he was in there. I curled my slender fingers around the cold doorknob and pushed it open a crack. He wasn't there. After realizing his absence, I let it open all the way and stepped inside. I decided to check the window. He had the best view of the fields and for some reason; I thought he might be outside still. But he wasn't. Instead, I saw a bunch of figures, lingering and gazing about cautiously. With furrowed brows, I squinted against the moonlight for a better look. Who were they? Why were they on our land? I bit my lower lip and left Jesse's room.  
  
I began my journey downstairs, to get up close. If I were still upstairs and lying in bed, I would have heard the nickering coming from the nearest field. I went to the kitchen window, my toes sticking gently to the wood floor.  
  
There were three of them. They were all on horses. I couldn't hear anything.  
  
I knew what they were going to do. With a frown of concern, I slid back from the kitchen to the main room where at this time any other night, everyone would be gathered. I rushed to Frank's bedroom door and without any thought I opened it.  
  
Frank wasn't there. Or at least I didn't think they were. I stepped inside and began curling my fingers together uncomfortably. I thought of simply going upstairs and crawling in bed with mom. Then I thought of going outside with Frank's rifle and chasing them off. If I did that, ma would kill me. I was only 15 and as I've been told.I'm to young to do anything important except chores and duties. I gazed out Frank's window and searched for those guys. They were right outside. I could hear them now. Frank always left his window open a crack so he could hear if anything was amiss.  
  
'The barn is over here!'  
  
There was more then three. There were seven. I hadn't counted the four at the barn, who were working on unhooking the latch. My stomach sunk and my lips parted in fear. They were going to steal my horse and every other horse in that barn. I kept silent. My thoughts were racing. Then to my misfortune, Scout, the family shepherd dog jumped on Frank's bed and began to release its heart-stopping barks. At the same moment, each man outside the window shot their cold, rock hard eyes upon me and stared hungrily.  
  
The tallest man, with greasy grey hair and a worn old cowboy's hat grinned with his yellow teeth and shook his head, shouting in a wretched, scratchy voice.  
  
'Lets get this party started boys!'  
  
Whoops of excitement and a national declaration of sin were heard in the distance as the six individuals worked on the latch of the barn, the ugly man stayed behind.He was watching me. I quickly pushed Scout off the bed and with only a few barks; he left with whimpers of excitement, obviously wanting to get outside.  
  
'Hey girlie, why don't you come out here and have a little fun with ol' Jacko?'  
  
I winced as the ugly man's scratchy voice slid beneath the crack in the window.  
  
I quickly curled my fingers around the frame and tried to push it down. I couldn't.  
  
Another eruption of whoops came from the distant barn and I saw the horses come rushing from the barn. We had five horses and I watched them scatter, followed by 6 men on their own horses. They were stealing them! I had to do something. With narrowed eyes, I reached beneath Frank's bed and snatched his rifle. I knew enough about it to use it. I checked to see if it was loaded and it was. I rushed from Frank's room and clambered to the front door and pushed it open. With only a slight struggle I cocked the gun and pointed it at one of the riders. I heard the ugly man shout and with a quick tug on the finger, a loud blast erupted and I quickly closed my eyes. When I opened them, and I peered through the smoke, I saw a man hit the ground.  
  
'You little sonnavabitch!  
  
My mouth fell open and I quickly struggled to reload the gun. I couldn't manage it. He was coming closer. I was doomed. He'd take me away. I started to panic and I fell back against the front door, which had closed behind me in those few shorts moments. 


	2. Home Safe

The door opened. I stumbled backwards and lost my grasp on the rifle, it fell to the ground with a clatter and I fell into someone. Scout began barking as he dashed past me and into the field after the 6 riders who kept our five horses bunched together. I glanced up with my wide blue eyes and saw none other then my brother, Jesse. He quickly curled his powerful arms about my slim waist and pulled me up, he spun me around and his cold hands rushed down my cheeks, checking for any cuts or anything important.  
  
'You alright? Go to mom's room.'  
  
I felt comfort and safe now that my brothers had arrived. Frank quickly leaned down and picked up his rifle, which he loaded with a few movements of the hand and Jesse drew his pistols from his waist and pointed them directly at the ugly man.  
  
I ran inside and upstairs. Yet instead of going to my mama's room, I went to Jesse's so I could see everything. I opened the window a crack so I could hear everything to.  
  
'Jack, what are you doing you sonnavabitch.?'  
  
That was Frank. He held his rifle up and waited patiently.  
  
'I suggest you take your boys and leave.'  
  
Frank and Jesse must know them. I didn't. I just watched patiently. I knew mama was in her room, waiting patiently for things to finish. Knowing her, she was struggling to keep patient. My brothers must have told her to stay in her room as well.  
  
Jack, the ugly man, narrowed his eyes and released a laugh, which grew into an almost sinister laugh within a few seconds.  
  
'You little fools! Were gonna take them there horses with us and maybe that fine young lady I saw just a minute ago.'  
  
Jesse cocked both his pistols and began to walk forward. He was so unpredictable.  
  
'Leave. Now.'  
  
Jack simply shook his head and whistled to his boys.  
  
'Round em' up-'  
  
Before Jack could finish his sentence, a storm of bullets and bangs filled the night sky and old Jack went tumbling from his horse. He was dead.  
  
Frank quickly turned his rifle to the men in the field and curled his lips together in a high-pitched whistle. The 5 horses began to rear and knicker, flailing their hooves and knocking their heads around dominantly. Even Scout, the shepherd dog came running.  
  
The men on horseback left. They flew into darkness and the sound of hooves beating against the earth grew faint.  
  
It was over. I smiled and slid from Jesse's bed. I rushed downstairs and through the kitchen. When I reached the front door, Frank stepped in front of me before I could get outside.  
  
'Stop. Turn around. Go upstairs. Sit. Wait.'  
  
I frowned. Oh man, was I was in for it something' awful. I peeked at Jesse, who was rounding the horses and at Frank, who had his eyebrows raised patiently. He pointed a single finger towards the stairs and motioned with his head.  
  
I turned with a sulk and went upstairs, meeting my frantic mother who began searching for explanations.  
  
'Oh lord! Emilia! What are you doing up.Get upstairs! Frank.Jesse! What happened?'  
  
Once again, I was excluded from action and sent upstairs. I hated it.  
  
I slipped into my bedroom and closed the door. With a sigh, I clambered under my quilt and waited patiently for Frank to come upstairs and give a lecture.  
  
An hour must have passed before I heard my door open and a person walk in. I felt the end of my mattress sink beneath someone's weight and I simply stared forward, waiting patiently for Frank to talk. But it wasn't Frank.it was Jesse.  
  
'Hey Emilia.'  
  
I blinked and gazed at the smiling face. He tilted his head as I pushed myself up to look at him better.  
  
'Where were you?'  
  
I started the conversation. Jesse frowned and shook his head.  
  
'We were in the basement. Frank and I fell asleep down there.'  
  
I bit my lower lip and frowned. My eyes were itchy with sleep and my body was simply closing down.  
  
'I was mighty scared when I saw them guys.'  
  
Jesse nodded. He understood me. He understood me better then Frank or any of his friends. He reached his palm out and rested it upon my head.  
  
'They wont come around here again.'  
  
He recoiled his hand and rested his palms on his thighs.  
  
'Emilia, you know Pa, if he was around, would have whipped you a good one for using that gun. And you know very well Ma is gonna hackle you something' awful.'  
  
I sighed. I knew it. I knew it all to well. I'd get extra chores and I'd once again have to sit around and say goodbye when Jesse and Frank left at tomorrow's end.  
  
'Jesse, I wasn't going to let those boys steal the horses.you would of done the same if you were me.. Right?' Jesse sat silent for a moment. I knew he would have done the same. Frank to.  
  
'Yeah, I would have. But that still doesn't give you any rights.'  
  
I sighed and began to curl the material of my quilt in my fingers, keeping silent.  
  
'Now get some sleep.'  
  
'Yeah.. I'll need it. Ma's gonna pile the chores on me tomorrow.'  
  
Jesse released a soft chuckle and tossed the rest of my quilt over my body and I felt the weight of Jesse leave my mattress and I heard his footsteps carry him to the door. It closed. He was gone. I could hear Jesse, Frank and Ma talking downstairs, the way it should be at this time of night and I closed my eyes. I'd get to sleep. I always did. 


	3. A goodbye

Morning came around awfully quick after I fell asleep. I was always woken up early to start the day, but today I wasn't. I was awake though, so I got up and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and quickly got dressed. The second I opened my door, the scent of breakfast filled my nostrils. Oh lord, it smelt good. As I lingered down the hallway, I felt slightly chilled so I poked my head into Jesse's room and seeing that he wasn't there, I snatched his jacket from behind his door and slid into it. It was so warm. It smelt of cologne or some damn thing. I liked it. I went downstairs and to the kitchen. Ma was there. She was busy as usual, her hands in the dish tub.  
  
'I asked the lord, he told me to give you a few hours to yourself.'  
  
I blinked and rested my hands against the tabletop, gazing at the plate of food that rested there for me. I thought for sure I'd be up earlier then this, especially with the incident last night.  
  
'Thanks.Ma.'  
  
I wasn't sure what to say. Honestly, what do you say? I grabbed my plate of eggs and toast and went in the living room. I halted abruptly when I saw a bunch of people sitting in every chair.  
  
'Hey little Emilia! You gonna bring me some toast?'  
  
That was Bob Younger. He smiled when Frank, my brother, hit him in the chest. Laughs crept through the boys and Cole Younger shuffled along the couch, offering me a place to sit and eat. I didn't talk. I did listen however.  
  
'So, when we leaving' cousin?'  
  
Cole slid his arm around my shoulders while he spoke. Jesse gazed out the window over his shoulder and back at the boys.  
  
'We'll leave in a few minutes.'  
  
I finished my breakfast. I could eat pretty darn fast when I was listening to someone. Ma came bustling in and took my plate. I didn't understand. Why was I not getting any chores?  
  
I blinked and sat silent for a moment while six guys chatted about things. I didn't bother listening. I stood up and lingered back into the kitchen with Mama.  
  
'Ma, is there a reason I'm not as busy as I usually am?'  
  
My ma smiled and dried her hands on her apron, which left it wrinkled and damp. She came around the counter and handed me the wooden bucket filled with dried corn.  
  
'No, since you volunteered, you can go feed the chickens.'  
  
I stared at her in confusion and with a shrug I went to the door. Yet, before I left, I turned back and spoke.  
  
'Ma, did Jess talk to you?'  
  
With the silence in her eyes, I figured Jesse had talked her into taking it easy on me. That made me smile. I went outside and towards the chickens, which waddled along the ground in search of food. I had a favourite chicken. His name was Leaf. I named him myself. Jesse and Frank always joked about eating his legs for supper.  
  
I started throwing the corn down and the birds came flocking towards me. Then I saw the front door open and the guys came outside.  
  
I curled my fingers around the corn and dropped it without any thought, watching the boy's wander to the barn for their horses. They were joking about some darn thing, I didn't understand. It took Jesse and Frank a few moments to gather their horses and tack before they mounted and all six boys were on their horses and cantering along the dusty field.  
  
I watched them. I wanted to say goodbye. They weren't going to return for a while. It was always like this. They would leave on their exciting adventures and I'd stay, doing chores and taking care of Ma and the animals. With a frown and a sigh, I glanced at the pile of corn I had lay down for the chickens and turned around. I'd go back inside and get started on the dusting. Then I heard my name.  
  
'Emilia!'  
  
I froze at the door and turned around, a breeze whipped along the earth, kicking up the dust and dried grass that lay around our farm. It was Jesse and Frank. The rest of their gang were waiting outside the fence, talking and watching the scene before them.  
  
'Didn't think we'd leave without saying goodbye didja?' Jesse said, halting his horse in front of me.  
  
I thought. They had before, but I didn't mention it. They both jumped from their steeds and I set the bucket of corn down before Frank took me into a great big hug and squished me. I winced and pushed against his chest. He took after Ma in some ways.especially his hugs. They were always big and strong.  
  
With a satisfied hum, he held onto me for an extra few moments before he let me go and ruffled me hair. I quickly started to brush it back down. They always treated me like I was eight, when I actually enjoyed that. Jesse smiled and I quickly hugged him. I loved to get hugs, especially from Jesse. They were always warm and comfortable, like my own.  
  
'You stay out of trouble you hear?'  
  
I nodded and took a step back as they clambered onto their horses.  
  
'We'll be back in a few months. Don't forget to write either.'  
  
Frank tilted his hat in my direction as he spoke and we exchanged a few smiles. Then they left. They met up with the rest of them and the galloping steeds carried them into the distance, where the hoof beats slowly died and perished. 


	4. Sorrowful Flames

A few months after that very day, I was sitting outside. It turns out. the night Jesse and Frank had slept in the basement they had started making a bench. They had left it unfinished, so with my Ma's help, we finished what they didn't. It was my new spot. I sat there a lot. I always had a feeling the post rider would come or my brothers would return. They didn't.  
  
Instead, a wagon drawn by two horses came rushing towards my front porch. I blinked and gentle put the chicken I was holding on the ground. I stood up and went to the front door.  
  
'Ma-'  
  
I called inside, waiting patiently for her to come. Two well-dressed men climbed from the wagon and tugged down on their jackets and fixed their ties. As they grew closer, I found myself wishing Jesse and Frank were around. They always knew what to do in these situations.  
  
The tallest man, who had a very distinguished appearance and you just knew he had loads of money. He came up the few steps of the porch and leaned against his cane. He didn't need one, so I guessed it was a fashion statement.  
  
Ma came outside and joined me and I released a sigh of saturated relief.  
  
'Can I help you sir?'  
  
'Good 'day mam. My name is Henry Roon and I am here on behalf of your property.'  
  
My ma loved her land and whenever someone mentioned it, she grew protective.  
  
'What about my property?'  
  
My Ma curled her hands against her hips and kept a steady gaze on the man in front of her. I took a moment to glance at the other man, who had a sinister look about him.  
  
I frowned and gazed back at the other man as he began to speak.  
  
'Mam, this land is rich in minerals and the word has passed to start a mine in this area.Therefore, we're evicting you and your family.'  
  
Ma gazed at the men in disbelief. Her lips fell open and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
'With all do respect sir; I've grown up on this land. My parents grew up here. My children are and have grown up here.you can't just take it away like that.'  
  
'We're truly sorry mam.'  
  
I couldn't believe it. They were going to take my land. Do I say something? Do I drag out the rifle and shoot them? Do I just let them take it? I was confused. Thoughts rushed through my head and I frowned, resting my cheek against my Ma's shoulder. Ma kept silent for a moment. She was staring at them in her furious state and I knew right away what was coming.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'I said no. Now, Y-You take your friend and horses and leave my land. We aren't leaving.'  
  
The men were silent. They stared at us with an evil glare. I felt a shiver rush down my spine and I gripped my mom's sleeve discretely.  
  
They left. I was thankful for that. Yet.those glares they left with had worried me.  
  
I had trouble falling asleep that night. I kept thinking of what life would be like away from the land. I'd have to leave the chickens, my things, my bed, and my life. It was a horrible feeling.  
  
When morning finally arrived, it didn't feel very cheerful. The sky was a dull grey and the clouds up above were craving to leak their liquid. The wind was cold and the air was filled with moisture. I went outside and decided to check on my horse. I sulked to the barn, my eyes following each step my bare feet took across the sandy ground. Then I heard something.  
  
The tap of horse hooves as they galloped along the ground suddenly filled my ears and thoughts. My first thought was, Jesse and Frank! With a hopeful glance, I turned around and gazed at the entrance of the fence. But no one was there.then where-? They grew louder. They were coming closer. I began to ring my fingers together, a horrible habit I had obtained over the years.  
  
I turned my back to the house, unaware that that would be the very last time I would see it as it was.  
  
With a massive explosion, a great mushroom of flames and smoke erupted from the house behind me. I fell. The shockwave it had created forced me to the ground and I winced, quickly covering my head from falling debris.  
  
The horses in the nearby barn began to cry loudly and snort. The chickens that had survived the blast went running across the ground and into the distance.  
  
'Ma!'  
  
I screamed, standing up and staring at my home, which burned in furious flames. My eyes burned with hot tears and my mind was turned to mush. I couldn't think. My legs were growing weak and my stomach lurched forward. I began to pray silently.  
  
Oh lord, make her be all right. Please, make her be all right. I didn't see her. She was burning. She was inside.  
  
I slowly sat down and watched my house burn. I was crying harder then I ever cried before and all I could think about was my Ma, dying inside.  
  
The galloping horse and riders had left and silence prevailed, except for the furious flames which licked against every part of wood it possibly could. . 


	5. The Doc

'Oh lord, why did this happen?'  
  
I hardly ever talked to god out loud. I mainly did it at night, cause if I didn't, Ma would skin me for being unfaithful. I fell to the ground, unable to stand anymore and simply laid down in the sand. It was warm, almost hot from the inferno that was my house. And I cried myself to sleep. It was perhaps the fastest I ever fell asleep and I cried the whole way there.  
  
If I had been awake and aware, I would have heard the galloping horses that came towards the house. If I had only kept my eyes open, I would have seen Jesse and Frank leap from their horses in shock and sorrow. They walked numbly towards the flames, their eyes on the brink of tears. Jesse couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
'Ma! Emilia!'  
  
I'd only seen Jesse cry once, and that was when good old Les Kind passed away. He and Jesse had known each other for a very long time. I didn't see him crying, I was still asleep. I was still asleep till I heard the following conversation take place.  
  
'Jesse!'  
  
Jesse spun around, his eyes blurred and his head twirling.  
  
'Emilia!'  
  
Frank and Jesse ran across the burning sand and fell beside me. I felt cold hands curl around my stomach and I was rolled over. Frank and Jesse were on either side of me. Frank's cold hands gently brushed the hair from my face and he leaned down, his ear over my mouth, listening for any breath.  
  
'Come on sweet.Wake up.'  
  
I had tried to speak, but all I managed was a sleepy and sorrowful moan. Jesse quickly slid his hands under my back and pulled me into a hug. Frank's hand simply rested against my head and both boys stared at the house and we cried.  
  
'Lets go. We need to get her to Docs.'  
  
Frank quickly stood up and I felt myself pass between bodies. I opened my eyes as best I could and through tears, I saw Frank's proud and powerful features staring down at me, his eyes filled with concern and deep sorrow. I once again felt myself shift from Frank's arms to Jesses and he sat me on the horse as best he could.  
  
'Hold on to the saddle horn Em...'  
  
I curled my hands, numb and trembling, around the horn and held on. Jesse curled his one hand around my own and took the reins in the other. With a powerful spur to his horses sides, the animal took haste and Frank followed at his side.  
  
The ride was swift and quick. I always did say Jesse was the best rider in the family and boy, was I right.  
  
'Doc!'  
  
By now, it had started to rain and the sky had grown dark, almost as if it was night. The screen door of the Doc's house opened and the aged man came out. He held a match to the oil lamp, which rested on the bench next to him, and he furrowed his brows.  
  
'Jesse? Jesse James?'  
  
He came down the steps and towards us. Jesse slid my trembling body down to Frank, who walked over to Doc.  
  
'It was that damned Henry Roon and his men, they blew up our house.'  
  
I opened my eyes, wincing against the rain which hit my face. I must admit, it was waking me up. Doc held his hand against my forehead and nodded.  
  
'Alright, come inside. Quickly.'  
  
We entered the warmth and protection of the Doc's house and I was carried upstairs. Then I blacked out. I must have made my brothers some worried, but I just couldn't stay awake any longer.  
  
The next morning was a lot more cheerful then the last and for the first few minutes, I forgot yesterday even happened. But it all came rushing back to me when I shifted and a searing pain shot through my shoulder. I released a gentle cry and I hoped to god it went unnoticed by anyone. I didn't want any company at the moment, besides, if I looked as bad as I felt... The room I was in smelt of mothballs and old furniture. It wasn't that bad actually, I was slightly comfortable. I had to go to the bathroom. Then I remembered, Doc only had an outhouse. With a sigh, I slowly worked on pushing myself up and I took the time to peel the bandage away from my shoulder. What I saw shocked me. I was burned. My skin had bubbled and blistered and instead of my normal pale colour, it was a dark red. My lips curled into a look of disgust but at the same time, it was rather amazing to look at. I figured, since no one was upstairs, I'd get myself up and go downstairs. If I got yelled at, I'd tell them to sue me. I glanced at the hamper and realized my closed must have burned up pretty bad. Then I caught sight of a pair simply sitting out for me on the chair. They must belong to Zee. She was much taller and older then me, but I slid into them anyways. I went over to the hamper and dug through the clothes and found the brown jacket that belonged to Jesse and slid into it. I loved it and it kept me warm.  
  
The journey downstairs was a slow one. My shoulder hurt and I didn't want to make anything any worst then it already was.  
  
'Emilia...What the heck are you doing up and out of bed?'  
  
Frank stood up quickly and set his breakfast down in his spot. I had just taken my foot off the last step when Frank slid his muscular arm beneath my own and held me up.  
  
'Frank, I can walk.'  
  
Frank ignored me. I grumbled silently and waited patiently while he helped me to the couch. Once I was sitting, he went back to his spot and took his plate of food into the kitchen and I was left alone with Doc, wondering only one thing...Where the heck was Jesse? 


	6. Alone

Doc smiled and stood up, placing his pipe on the table infront of him.  
  
'How are you feeling miss Emilia?'  
  
I managed a faint smile. I hurt. Sure, the burn was bad. Yet, something else hurt far more worst then anything I had before. My heart. I fell silent before I began speaking and simply stared at the floor. Doc didn't say much after that and I felt sort of bad for not talking.  
  
Then my thoughts were refreshed when Jesse came in the front door holding a newspaper he had obviously went to town to require. When he saw me up, his mischievous smile stitched upon his lips and he threw the paper down on the stair steps and quickly came around the couch to sit beside me.  
  
'How you doing' sweet?'  
  
That seemed to be my new nickname. I leaned against him, his arm slid around my shoulders and he rested his chin against my head.  
  
'I'm alright...I guess.'  
  
I wasn't alright. Why did I keep lying to myself? I shook my head and pulled my head away from his chest and gazed at him, right in his eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry...'  
  
Jesse gained a look of confusion and he shook his head, a faint smile crawling over his lips.  
  
'Why are you sorry?'  
  
I felt my stomach curling and my eyes struggled to push the tears back, but it wasn't working.  
  
'Its my fault Ma died...I should have taken better care of things...I should have at least asked mom to consider selling the land or something...Then she'd maybe still be alive.'  
  
Jesse shook his head and I stopped talking, tears trailing down my cheeks and taking the suicide leap from my chin to the material of my clothing below. Jesse frowned and gazed at the Doc, who took the glance respectfully. He left the room and Jesse pulled me back to him and began to talk in that soft, comforting voice only Jesse could possess.  
  
'Now you listen to me, miss Emilia Rose James, it wasn't your fault. It would have happened one way or another. If its anyone fault, its my own. We should have come home sooner then we did.'  
  
He sighed. I could tell his heart was still aching from yesterday. I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. That made him grin a bit, but he went back to frowning when Frank walked into the room and adjusted his hat. 'Lets go Jesse.'  
  
Jesse nodded and gently eased me from his grasp. I furrowed my brows and stood up, wincing at the pain in my shoulder.  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
Frank slid his jacket on and scratched the back of his head, gazing at me silently. 'We need to take care of a few things.'  
  
It was as if he could read my mind.  
  
'And no, you can't come with us.'  
  
I frowned and ran the back of my hand over my eyes, ridding it of any left- over tears.  
  
'You stay here with Doc. We'll be back soon enough and then we'll decide what to do.'  
  
'But-'  
  
Jesse broke in. His words made me stop talking and I sunk back onto the couch, my heart curling in confusion and concern.  
  
'Emilia, stop talking.'  
  
So they said goodbye. I didn't get any hugs this time. They were in a rush and it was obvious. 


	7. On my way

That night, I had trouble falling asleep. I felt alone. Ma was dead and my brothers were gone doing something crazy yet important. The doc had given me a wonderful yet quick supper and for one night, I forget to say my prayers. Despite everything, a plan was forming in my mind.  
  
The next morning was dry and dull and the sun was drowned by the thick clouds in the sky. I woke up early and fixed up the bed and went downstairs. My steps were silent and I even held my breath at certain points. I didn't want to be caught by Doc. I was leaving. Ma was my mother to and I wasn't going to sit around and wait for nothing. I knew my brothers would be gone longer then a month and I wasnt intent on staying with doc. I frowned and drifted into the kitchen, searching for some sort of food I could pack. I found a loaf of bread and a box of cookies. I hesitated. I couldn't decide.  
  
Stop being an idiot. Take the bread.  
  
I took it and snatched a bag from the closet. Once I had the food packed, I snuck out the door. It was cold outside and I was suddenly very glad to have Jesse's jacket. I knew Doc had a few horses, but I wasn't going to take them. I figured it was at least a 3 mile walk to my barn, where I knew 3 very hungry horses would be waiting.  
  
I set off down the dusty path and back towards my home. I quickly began to ponder what I'd see when I arrived. Would the horses be dead? Would the chickens be torn up by some crazy animal...Would I see my Ma? I quickly pushed the thoughts away and lowered my head.  
  
For three hole miles, I walked in silence, my head down and my feet soar. My shoulder burned with each stride, but I tried to ignored it. Yet, I couldn't ignore the smoke which continued to rise from the ashes that was my house. It had burned to the ground entirely. I saw the chickens, pecking at the sand like they usually did and I heard the horses complaining. I didn't see my Ma. I was slightly thankful for such because I knew I would have changed all my plans and simply sat there weeping. I quickly walked to the barn and unhitched the latch. It was dark and smokey and I quickly opened each stall, allowing the horses to get outside and into the fresh air. They were more then happy to run around in the field. I knew they wouldn't go far. Those horses knew better.  
  
While they got fresh air, I threw open the chest which sat in the far corner. It contained belts, boots, hats and a few pistols and even a pair of pants. They belonged to Jesse and Frank. I grabbed a hat and pulled it onto my head. I must admit, I did look pretty good. I pushed my hair behind my shoulders and gazed back inside. I grabbed a belt and a single pistol and after checking if it was loaded, I stuck it in the holder and did the belt up around my waist. It was sort of big, so I had to improvise a bit. Then I grabbed a horse bridle, a reign and a simple length of rope. I never knew how much stuff my brothers had stashed in this chest. With a determined glance, I left the barn and gazed into the field for my horse.  
  
My horse was a great animal. His name was Mac. It had a pretty face and splotches of white and brown all over its body. I whistled and waited. I wondered if it still came when it was called. I hadn't ridden him for awhile on account of I was always so busy. Yet low and behold, the animal came a walking. I smiled and quickly rushed over to him when I realized I had forgotten a saddle. It only took me a minute to grab Frank's extra saddle and saddle up my horse. Once I finished and I had everything packed in my bag, which I had also grabbed from our silly barn, I mounted my animal and began my journey to the road-Then I remembered...What about the other horses?  
  
I halted and gazed at them. They were following me in confusion. I bit my lower lip and through my bag over my shoulder. Big mistake. With a cry of pain, I quickly jerked it off and held it, my fingers digging against its material. I waited a few moments for the burning to stop and I carefully threw it over the opposite shoulder.  
  
I had decided to bring the horses to Doc. The three mile walk had gone much quicker on horseback and thanks to those high spirited horses who followed me, I reached his house quickly. I left the animals in his yard and closed the front gate. He'd know who they belonged to when he realizes I'm gone. With a final glance, I gripped the reigns and dug my heels into the sides of my horse and we took off, down the dusty road...I wasn't sure where I was going. But I knew sooner or later, I'd end up in town.  
  
After a few hours, I was starting to feel hungry. I could see the outskirts of town up ahead and my stomach started to churn. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into...All I knew was I wasn't going to sit around and let Henry Roon and his men prevail. I dug my heels into my horses side and he began to trot towards the nearest building. I decided to observe for a moment before I actually went into the open and in the midst of the public. I'd been to town plenty of times and I'd never seen it this busy. I inhaled a breath of air and edged my horse into the area with a squeeze to its girth.  
  
I caught many glances passed my way and I ignored them as best I could. I had to be careful of the wagons and other horses around, it was after all, very busy. I then saw the bank and decided to sit on the bench located to its right. I dismounted my horse and slid the reins around the hitching post and smiled.  
  
'Good boy...'  
  
Mac released a snort and stomped its front hoof down in excitement. He was so high-spirited and I loved him very much. With a gentle pat to his nose, I slid to the bench and sat down. My shoulder was hurting something fierce and I tried to be careful as I pulled out the loaf of bread and ripped off a corner.  
  
As I munched on my food and watched the many happenings of town, I noticed a couple wagons come bumping into town. My brows furrowed, I sat up and took another bite of my bread, tilting my hat down a tad, so my face remained shadowed. Then it hit me. That was the same wagon, the same horses and in fact, the same men that had visited my house. I frowned and stuck the last bit of bread in my mouth and quickly gathered my bag and hooked it onto my horse's saddle. I watched the men wander closer to where I was. I had a temper. It didn't show often, since there was hardly anything to provoke it...But boy, did I had a temper and if only I knew it would be lost in a few seconds.  
  
I heard them talking. They stood right infront of Mac and I and their conversation began.  
  
'We've managed to gather most of the land proposed...'  
  
Then I heard a voice, only to familiar in my mind.  
  
'And what of those who wouldn't leave...?'  
  
'We took care of them.'  
  
He gained an evil, sinister smile and nodded, tugging down on his black business suit and gazing directly at me. 


	8. A few mistakes

'You girl, what time is it?'  
  
What? Was he blind? Did he honestly think I owned a pocket watch or something? I simply ignored him and kept my eyes down, hat tilted.  
  
After a few moments of silence, I was suddenly jerked into reality by a pair of thick hands, which curled around my thin arms and squeezed in discipline.  
  
'Mr. Henry Roon asked you a question girl...'  
  
I was forced to look at him, and when I did, I did perhaps the worst thing I could have done...I spit at him. The man jumped in shock and I watched the saliva dribble down from his eye which was closed tightly. He brought his fingers up and whipped it away and with a snarl, he curled his fingers into fists and I braced myself for the blow...But Henry Roon halted him.  
  
'John...'  
  
The man let his fist drop and he backed away from me and Henry Roon stepped forward.  
  
'I know you...Your that child. I am truly sorry about your mother...But its always a pleasure doing business.'  
  
I felt my blood boiling. This man was shattering my temper control and my fingers slowly slid down to my holster.  
  
'You'll be very sorry for doing what you did...'  
  
I felt childish saying what I did, but it was true. Then he smirked, his fingers fell to rest upon my shoulder. It was if he knew it had been burned. He squeezed and I released a cry. My knees became weak and I hunched over, pulling his hand away from me.  
  
'Watch yourself.'  
  
He spoke in a sinister tone and then he turned, motioning his men to follow.  
  
I felt my shoulder and pulled my hand back, checking for blood or anything. My eyes burned with tears and I was slowly losing control of my temper. My hand slowly slid down to the halter at my waist and I withdrew my brother's pistol. I gazed at it silently and cocked it, holding it in my trembling grasp. With a frown of frustration, I held it up and pushed down the trigger. An explosion. I pushed it again. A thud. A curtain of smoke lingered in front of me. Another thud. I gazed through the dissipating smoke and lowered the pistol. I had shot someone for a second time...What was I turning into? I heard screams from nearby women, but I ignored them. I hadn't shot Henry Roon; I had shot the two men beside him.  
  
'Get that girl!'  
  
When realization hit me, I quickly flung myself to the hitching post and fumbled with the reins. I began to wonder why I had tied them so tightly. Once they were free, I pulled myself onto Mac, who had already begun to run. I held on tightly, trusting the horse to protect me. I knew he would. Then I heard a gun shot. Another. Another. They were shooting at us! I ducked down, my chin resting against Mac's soft mane. I prayed to the good lord above that he wouldn't be shot.  
  
Mac broke into a full-forward gallop, the dust flew up behind us and I felt a twinge of excitement, but that only lasted for a second...  
  
Mac released a high-pitched cry and veered to the right before rearing himself into the air and circling about in frustration. I waited patiently for the dust to clear...It was the worst feeling, unknowing of what I would find. I feared the worst, and I was right to do so. I was surrounded. A few men were on horses, others on foot, panting for their breath. A couple were still in the process of arriving and others were simply watching in the distance.  
  
'Your under arrest girl.' I felt my heart beating against my chest and it almost felt as if it were trying to escape the wrath of my ribcage. I knew there was no way out. I was trapped. Then I thought of Mac...They wouldn't let me keep him. He'd be gone. I'd be gone. We'd be separated. With a hollow expression, I dismounted my horse and stood beside him. He snorted, stomping his hoof and bucking his head gently. I hushed him and ran my fingers gently over his nose before I kissed him.  
  
'Goodbye Mac...'  
  
Then I was taken. I watched two men lead my beautiful horse away and I was hooked into shackles and lead away... 


	9. The confusion of punishment

The cell was dark. The sun, which was slowly disappearing behind the hills, provided the only source of light as it peeked through the small window in the upper corner. There was a bench, yet it was too hard and dirty to be enjoyed. I sat on the floor, curled up in the corner, attempting to rub the skin beneath those tight rings around my wrists. I was alone. I was scared and I knew very well my brothers wouldn't find me here. For all they knew, I was still at Doc Mimms. I pondered the punishment I would receive. I had never gone this far before but I knew a few people who had.  
  
In the midst of pondering, I heard a door unlock and the tap of feet as they wandered softly downstairs. I gazed through the bars and down towards the end of the hallway, wondering whom it was. I thought for a moment, perhaps it was Jesse and Frank...But I was simply being foolish. After a few moments, a thin man appeared at the door. He held the local newspaper with a smirk and he tossed it inside.  
  
'Happy reading.'  
  
For the longest time, I couldn't bring myself to take the paper. I didn't feel like reading. Yet as the light in the cell began to grow dim, I figured I should before I couldn't anymore. I leaned over and took the paper, brushing spots of dirt from its cover. At first, I wasn't sure why he had given it to me. I unfolded it, gazing at a few headlines. I even read a few snippets of Matthew Smith's weekly stories. Then I saw it in fresh black print...  
  
Hanging Emilia Rose James July 22nd My stomach began to curl and my heart began to beat faster then it ever had before. They were going to hang me? I was going to die. It would hurt. My eyes began to sting and I buried my face into my palms, unable to read anymore. I cried. I cried myself to sleep that night...  
  
* * * * * * -Meanwhile-  
  
'Damn, what I wouldn't give for a glass of cold water.'  
  
Cole Younger leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. The gang had set up camp a good 20 miles from town and as morning spun around, they were all awake, or most of them were. Bob Younger had gone riding and Jimmy Younger and Tom were both asleep. Jesse was awake, and as Cole Younger mentioned a glass of cold water, he decided to add something.  
  
'Or a nice plate of pork roast fresh from the stove...'  
  
Frank smiled, pulling his pipe away from his lips and turning the page of the worn book in his hands.  
  
'Amen to that...'  
  
Jesse smirked and pulled his hat over his eyes, curling his fingers together upon his chest.  
  
Frank released a sigh and gazed back to his book, scratching the back of his neck for a moment and he read aloud.  
  
'If I must die, I will encounter darkness as a bride, and hug it in mine arms'  
  
Cole smiled and hid his laughter, his eyes lingering over Frank's book.  
  
'What- you gonna marry the darkness now Frank?'  
  
Frank shook his head, placing his pipe back to his lips, his dark eyes lingering over the pages of his book once again.  
  
'Shut up Cole.'  
  
The carefree moments were soon shattered when Bob Younger's voice reached them, as well as the sound of his horses pounding hooves.  
  
'Jesse!'  
  
Jesse sat up, placing his hat on his head. His dark gaze lingered over Bob as he slid from his horse and walked towards him, a newspaper clutched in his grasp. After a few moments of studying the situation, he stood up and met Bob.  
  
'I'm just the messenger Jesse...I'm real sorry.'  
  
Jesse's brows furrowed and his lips curled into a frown. He was confused. Frank and Cole had slid up beside him, both wearing the same expression. Jesse snatched the paper and unfolded it, gazing silently for anything of importance. Then he saw it. It was obvious...His eyes grew darker and his lips into a tight frown. You could feel the confusion and concern leaking from his being. Frank blinked and narrowed his eyes in silence, reaching out for the paper.  
  
'What?'  
  
Frank pulled the pipe away from his lips and read the paper, his eyes filled with total anger.  
  
'Now what the hell -?' Frank asked as Cole took the paper to read himself silently... Jim and Tom had already woken up and they were on their feet, waiting patiently for their turn.  
  
Jesse placed his palm over his open lips and his other hand on his waist, gazing at the ground in silence...A few moments of disbelief and pondering passed and he stormed to his spot, grabbed his bag, and clambered onto his horse.  
  
'Jes- -Jesse! This could just be an act.' Cole proposed, his hands resting on his sides.  
  
'Can we take that chance Cole? I ain't standing' around while another James gets killed.'  
  
Jesse jerked the reins of his horse to the side and dug his heels fiercely into its sides, sending it into a full-forward canter. Frank quickly swung his leg over his own horse and gazed at the others, who stood together. When Frank's precise eyes settled on them, they quickly climbed onto their horses and they all followed Jesse...The sun was rising and time was running out. 


	10. Victory

I had cried myself to sleep. Who wouldn't? If your death had been declared for sunrise, you wouldn't be smiling yourself to sleep would you? When I woke up, I forgot the whole thing. I didn't even realize where I was until I felt the cold, hard ground beneath me and the pain in my shoulder. I squinted against the light, which shined harshly through the tiny, barred window. Then I realized...The sun was rising. When it had reached its residence in the sky...I would be marched in front of everyone...I would die.  
  
- - - - - Meanwhile-- - - - - -  
  
The gang of six was only miles away from town when they heard someone behind them. Jesse pulled back on the reins and his horse slowed down, everyone else decided to follow and do the same. 'Jesse!' He recognized that voice. His dark eyes slid towards the thick forest to their right and when he realized who it was, he furrowed his brows. It was Zee. She was on her horse, her blonde hair flying over her shoulders and her eyes filled with concern. 'Zee?' She came over to them, rushing right into what she had to say.  
  
'Emilia left our house.'  
  
'When?'  
  
'Daddy said it must have been after you left. She took her own horse...And- -'  
  
Jesse gazed at Frank, who furrowed his brows.  
  
'She's going to be hanged at sunrise Zee...'  
  
Her lips fell open and her eyes became wide in disbelief.  
  
'Oh god...Jesse, Frank...I'm sorry.'  
  
Jesse shook his head, his eyes burning. He spurred his horse in frustration and broke into a gallop, shouting his horse on with a few words. The others followed close behind...Zee simply lingered for a few moments before she turned her horse around and galloped back towards her house.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I heard footsteps. My head began to spin and my heart started pounding. I wasn't ready. I quickly pulled my legs to my chest and hid my face, which my tears were slowly trickling down. I held the cowboy hat I had grown to love and began to wish, like I had yesterday, that I hadn't left at all.  
  
'Open the door.'  
  
I pulled my head up and quickly glanced at the men outside my cell. A tall, scrawny looking man fumbled with a ring of keys and unlocked the door. Another man entered. He was taller then me and smelt strongly of stale meat. He leaned down and grabbed the chain I was attached to and led me upstairs. I tried to be brave, I really did.  
  
'Your probably wondering why you're chained like this little miss.the reason is simple. We know your brothers and if your anything like them, I say we should have you in much more then your average shackles.'  
  
I ignored him. My eyes were itchy and blurred, but I had stopped crying. The man jerked the cowboy hat from my grasp and studied in thoughtfully, and then he tossed it aside.  
  
I squinted as we came outside. The sun was in its place and a large group of folks stood about, their eyes glued on me. After my eyes focused, I saw the podium where I was to take my last stand. I struggled to see any good outcome in this.but I failed.  
  
'Emilia Rose James is hereby charged with the murder of John Grisham and Lesten Peters. Let her be hanged by the neck until death and May god have mercy on her soul.' I gazed silently at the man shouting over the crowd, his sword raised and his crunched features sweating in the sun. I was held still while a thick rope was pulled over my head and around my neck. I was given a few moments to gaze around. I glanced at the people, all-watching with eager faces. I couldn't understand it. I was so confused. I saw a few guards and a group of men with drums. I saw the man, waiting patiently to pull the latch that would bring about my death. With a final glance to the sun above, a black bag was pulled over my face and all I saw was darkness.  
  
A drum roll began, a few short remarks from the crowd and a gunshot. I opened my eyes, which had been closed tightly beneath the black material. A bunch of gunshots followed and the sound of horses, pounding across the earth filled my ears. I heard the townsfolk begin to scream and run for cover and a couple thuds in front of me confirmed the death of those few men around me.  
  
Suddenly, I fell to the wooden boards below. I quickly pulled the material off my head and gazed up at the rope. It had been shot! I struggled to pull the heavy rope from my head and succeeded, but the shackles around my wrists remained.  
  
It was then I looked at the scene and what I saw couldn't have made me happier. It was the gang, scattered amongst the many men on foot. Then I heard my name and I spun around. 'Emilia!' I saw Jimmy Younger and when I saw which horse he was upon, I couldn't believe it. It was Mac. 'You coming' or not?'  
  
Jimmy smiled and stuck his hand out, ready to help me into the saddle. I quickly gabbed it and slid myself behind him. Jim pulled the reins to the right and smirked, spurring the horse.  
  
'Hold on Em.'  
  
I slid my arms around his stomach and held on while we began to clear the area. I was safe. I wasn't going to die. My heart felt a hundred times better then it ever had and for once, I ignored the pain in my shoulder.  
  
After a good hour of silent riding, Jim steered us into the camp they had set up. He slid from the saddle first and helped me down. The first thing I did was wrap my arms around Mac as best I could, after all, I still had those damn shackles on my wrists. I buried my face into his soft, furry chest and watched Jim tie him up.  
  
After he finished, I sat down beside the fire pit, which was a simple pile of ashes by now.  
  
'Thanks for that Jim.'  
  
Jim blinked and gained a look of confusion, leaning back gently.  
  
'What- - That? Oh, that was nothing.'  
  
Jimmy sat down and smiled, his eyes lingering over the fire pit. He began to toss a few stray branches and sticks into the pit for the fire they'd light later. A bunch of my girlfriends from back home had always had a crush on Jimmy Younger. I never liked him that way. I had always had a crush on Cole, but I had never told anyone.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the whoops of victory and the proud canter of at least a dozen horses.  
  
I felt my heart leap and my eyes quickly jolted to the group of them. Jim and I stood up and when I saw Jesse slide from his horses, I ran as fast as I could towards them and without a second thought, I threw my arms around them as best I could, you know, with the chains and all. Jesse lifted me from the ground with a thankful smile and set me down, brushing the hair away from my face. I refused to release him. Jesse released a chuckle and we both turned about to face the others, who had already dismounted their horses and made their way over. Cole threw an arm around his brother, Jim and began to ruffle his hair.  
  
'Good work little brother.' 


	11. Sense

Jesse kept a tight hold on me. I could tell how happy he was and it made me smile. I kept myself close to him. I felt so safe and comfortable. I knew those stupid people wouldn't lay a hand on me as long as the gang was around.  
  
Then I saw Frank. He was silent. He was lingering by himself, pulling the stirrups up under the saddle on his horse. I watched him in my own silence that was broken by Jesse's questioning voice.  
  
'Frank, aren't you going to-'  
  
Frank didn't look at us but he did speak in a matter-of-fact tone and threw the reins over his horse's head, catching them tightly in his grasp.  
  
'No, Jesse, I'm not.'  
  
Jesse furrowed his brows and a slightly curious look crossed his features.  
  
'Frank-'  
  
'I don't want to see her right now Jesse.'  
  
Frank then left the area. I couldn't understand. My heart was growing heavy.that feeling slowly began to drift back to me. Frank had never said anything like that. Jesse gazed at me with those dark, hollow eyes of his and he sighed.  
  
'I'll go talk to him. Cole, can you watch this trouble maker for me?'  
  
Cole Younger smirked and wandered over, his arm sliding over my shoulders and tugging me to his side.  
  
'I sure will cousin.you go knock some sense into that brother of yours.'  
  
Jesse offered one final content look at me and he left, calling after our brother. Cole then began to ruffle my hair, a bad habit the guys had.  
  
'Are yeh hungry Emilia? We ain't got much left. Bob ate everything.'  
  
Bob's eyebrows quickly furrowed in disbelief and he shook his head.  
  
'I ate everything? If anyone ate anythin' it was you Cole.'  
  
Jim's eyes shot up from whatever he was occupying himself with and he nodded his head, his finger creeping up in disagreement.  
  
'Actually, I agree with--.'  
  
'Shut up Jimmy or I'll skin yeh.'  
  
Jim's mouth shut and he quickly diverted his eyes, going silent.  
  
'No.I'm not hungry, but I wouldn't mind getting these irons off.'  
  
Cole blinked and gathered the chain in his hands, studying the metal in silence, and then he spoke.  
  
'Hey Tom, you got any of them there pins? You know, the ones you stick in your Sunday-brunch bonnet.?'  
  
Tom wandered over, a sour look on his face; I could tell he disapproved of Cole's last remark. Tom stuffed the pin in Cole's outstretched palm and walked away while Cole burst into chuckles.  
  
'Alright, come sit down here.I'll get those things off of' yeh.'  
  
- -- - - - - - - - -- - - --- -Meanwhile-  
  
'Frank, what's wrong with you?'  
  
Frank kept his back to Jesse, wandering down the dusty path, searching discretely for bits of wood for a fire. Jesse kept on his heels.  
  
'You are aware that Emilia James, my sister, your sister, was almost hanged today.'  
  
Frank was silent for a few moments, so Jesse continued to speak.  
  
'Frank, she's been through hell these past few days and you just walk away, like you don't give a damn.'  
  
Frank finally spoke, catching sight of a bunch of wood left over by another gang of drifters and he bent down, gathering them into his arms as best he could.  
  
'I ain't got anything to say.'  
  
Jesse froze just as Frank bent down and placed his hands on his sides, pushing his coat away from his body.  
  
'Oh really? Walking away from Emilia without the slightest glance or smile.I'm pretty sure that's saying' something' Frank.'  
  
Frank stood up and gazed directly at Jesse, his eyes were slightly blurred and his lips were pulled into a strict frown. He shook his head gently and looked down, at last speaking in his soft tone.  
  
'I'm angry. I mean, she didnt even lend an ear to us. She could have got herself killed.It was just our luck that Bob came around.If something- -'  
  
Jesse began to nod, taking the few steps forward to Frank and placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, which quickly silenced him.  
  
'Well, she's alive ain't she?'  
  
Frank sighed, defeated once again in his frustration and anger. He shook his head and he began to nod, lingering back towards the camp with Jesse at his side.  
  
'Alright.But I ain't gonna go easy on her.' 


	12. A unexpected Outburst

'Emilia, hold still.'  
  
I froze and held my wrists straight and still. Cole dug the pick into the lock, grinding it and poking it in different directions. He bit his lower lip and cursed, unable to unlock them.  
  
'Damn, what are these things made of?'  
  
Cole gazed at Tom who was carving a stick with his pocket knife. Tom spoke in his kind, soft tone, gazing only momentarily at us.  
  
'Want me to try-'  
  
'No, I can do it just fine, thank-you.'  
  
Cole grumbled and gazed at me. I smiled, watching him in silence. He had a determined gaze and when he saw me smile, he only tried harder. After a few moments, he stomped his foot in frustration and his voice spilt from his lips.  
  
'Tom! Git' over here and unlock these things will yeh?'  
  
Tom had a victorious smile on his lips and he sat down. He lay his hand out for the pin, which was nicely dropped into his palm by a defeated Cole. He then took my wrists gently and dug the pick into the lock. After a few moments of poking, the irons unlocked and they fell to the ground below. I was free! I quickly began to rub my wrists which were red and soar when I saw Jesse and Frank in the distance.  
  
Cole gazed at Tom, Tom gazed at Cole. After a few moments of shared silence, Cole spoke in a snap.  
  
'Don't say nothin' or I swear I'll shoot yeh.'  
  
Tom began to laugh and Cole stood up, wandering over to Jim and Bob. It wasn't long before Tom joined them by the horses and I just sat there, watching my brothers approach.  
  
Jesse reached me first. He offered me an unexpected smile of sympathy and sunk down on his knees, loading the wood Frank had obviously handed him on their journey back into the firepit. I winced and frowned a bit...I hated that smile. It always meant I was going to get in trouble and that it was for my own good. Then I looked up, and there was Frank. He stared at me for a long, silent moment before he reached down and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me into a tight, over powerful hug. I began to feel happier, thinking I wouldn't be in trouble. Boy, was I wrong.  
  
I got quick, sharp smack over the head and Frank frowned at me. It didn't hurt much, but it shocked me pretty bad. I jumped and quickly took a step back, placing the palm of my hand on my head gently.  
  
'Frank-'  
  
'Sit down.'  
  
I quickly furrowed my brows stubbornly and shook my head, folding my arms over my chest. I could be pretty damn stubborn when I wanted to be. I hated being interupted. Ma always told me I'd get in trouble if I didn't watch my temper.  
  
'Emilia.'  
  
I gazed at Jesse, who had already started the fire and stood up. He was staring at me with raised brows, a strict smile crawling over his features  
  
So I sat down. I usually caved and did what I was told after awhile. Frank kneeled down infront of me and let his hands drape over his kneecaps.  
  
'What in the hell were you thinkin' Em?'  
  
I frowned. By now, everyone was standing around...Watching me. I started to get very uncomfortable and my heart was beating fast once again, like it had when I was standing infront of that large crowd, about to be hanged.  
  
'Frank...I wanted to help...'  
  
I felt my eyes burning. I really did just want to help, I meant no harm. Frank sighed and gazed at Jesse who simply offered him a shrug of the shoulders, as if to say...You-brought-it-on-yourself. Frank thought for a moment and began to talk.  
  
'Your to young to go runnin' wild like that. Your gonna have to get used to listenin' to me and Jesse. Now, your goin' back home in the mornin'.'  
  
Jesse blinked, obviously this news was new to him. Then he gazed at me. I was tremblin' in frustration. My eyes were blurred and my mind was spinning. I couldnt hold my words any longer...I spoke, standing up.  
  
'What home frank? I ain't got a home anymore. Neither do you! And hell if you guys are ever going to be around for me to listen to...'  
  
I shot Frank a and- you-know-it look and quickly lingered to Mac, fumbling with the reins which Jim had tied to the tree.  
  
'Emi-'  
  
I quickly crawled onto Mac and pulled back on the reins, veering him to the right. I spurred him and we took off in a cloud of dust, leaving the gang gaping and silent, a few mouths even hanging open.  
  
'Oh Lord..'  
  
Frank sighed with his words and ran his hand through his hair, palming his hat back over his head. He sat down and began to poke at the fire with a stick. Jesse frowned and began to walk after me, I could see him. But he stopped after a few meters and returned to the firepit.  
  
A note: Hey Everyone! :) Please continue to Read and Review! I love it! And it makes me so happy to know people enjoy my story. More to come! It may take a few days...I've posted all my story to date and I'm unsure of whats going to happen next...I have an idea though. ^_^ Look for the new character to come later on! -hugs'n stuff- 


	13. Bandits

I wasn't sure where I was going. I never did. I never stopped to think. I didn't use my head in times like this. Mac rushed along until I slowed him to a walk, my eyes lingering about in frustration. I hated being frustrated like I was, it made me tired and it made everyone around me frustrated. It was like a contagious disease. I halted my horse and gently rubbed his side. I wanted to praise him, for always following along with me. Yet before I could get a single word from my lips, I was pulled from my horse and Mac took running back to camp.  
  
I couldn't scream. A cold, clammy palm was pulled over my lips and I hit the ground with a sharp force. I winced and quickly closed my eyes. The man smelt of rot, smoke and strongly of alcohol. His face was covered with a bandana for all I could see and his hair was a greasy wreck. He was dirty and tall and anything but scrawny.  
  
'Yeehaah! Look what the cat dragged in boys!' I quickly opened my eyes. There were more? I counted at least four. They were bandits. They were laughing and snarling at me. I quickly began to panic, kicking my feet. I tried to knock the man in the chin. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream for Jesse and Frank. Cole or Bob. Jim or Tom.  
  
'Woo Nelly, we've got ourselves an animal!'  
  
I missed the man by mere inches and I was pulled to my feet, my hands were quickly bound with rough, sharp rope and a dirty bandanaa was wrapped around my mouth.  
  
'Pack up boys, we're going to camp.'  
  
I was lifted and settled upon a dark horse, who eyed me silently. A man crawled up behind me and held me in place. I gazed at those dirty bandits in front of me with narrowed eyes and I felt a wisp of bad breath fly past my ear as the man behind me began to speak.  
  
'Don't worry little lady, we're gonna have some fun back at camp.'  
  
My eyes slowly grew wide and the man burst into laughter, digging his feet into his horse's sides and pushing us forward...It was then I pushed the bandana down from my lips and released a scream that I prayed would reach my brothers.  
  
- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
When we reached the camp, I was tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open and the last thing I wanted to do was fall asleep. The area was filled with poorly pitched tents and a bunch of men, obviously bandits themselves. The four men whom had kidnapped me were silent in their work. I was dragged from the horse and pushed harshly across the camp. Other men, who smirked and laughed at my fear, watched me closely. The man on my heels continued to poke me with the tip of his pistol, pushing me forward.  
  
'Come on girl...Get movin'!'  
  
I was then jerked against the nearest tree and he began to wrap a length of rope around me and the trunk of the tree, trapping us together. The man then gave me a satisfied look, ran the back of his hand over his forehead and joined the group nearby. I struggled a bit. The ropes were very tight and uncomfortable. Then I heard something.  
  
It was a moan of pain and obvious torture. I quickly looked to my left and saw a man.... at least I thought it was a man. His ankles were bound and he had a nasty black eye and a bunch of other wounds. He had a hat on, much like the one Frank wore and he was also dressed in clothing, much like Cole Younger wore. I bit my lower lip and gazed at the bandits with the corner of my eye. Then I spoke....  
  
'Hello...'  
  
The man's face was slowly lolled my way and I realized he wasn't very old. He must have been at least Jesse's age. With a look of confusion, he looked at me with his light eyes and managed a faint smile that shocked me slightly.  
  
'Hello there...'  
  
I offered him a smile and we both shared a gaze towards the bandits. Then he spoke again, which only shocked me further. I couldn't help but notice his condition. He looked as if he'd been through everything horrible and sinister.  
  
'What's your name?'  
  
My legs were starting to hurt. I couldn't stand like I was for very long. I winced and began to curl my fingers into fist, trying to get my mind off of it.  
  
'Emilia James...'  
  
The man smiled and began to shuffle himself closer to me.. He kept a close eye on the bandits and at long last, he was leaning his side against the tree I was tied to. Upon closer inspection, I realized he must have been younger then Jesse, perhaps 17 or 18.  
  
'I'm Lincoln Durham from Tennessee...' 


	14. The Battle

I felt a ray of hope when he began to speak. His smile was something special. He reminded me of the gang and I began to wonder if he knew them. I didnt say anything, I had other thoughts on my mind.  
  
'How long have you been here?'  
  
He didnt hesitate. I could tell he wanted a friend. He had obviously been alone for awhile and he striked me as the social type.  
  
'A few months...I'm not sure anymore. I've lost track of time.'  
  
He whispered every word, keeping his sight on the bandits who laughed, drank and lingered in the nearby distance. I frowned and lowered my head, gazing at my feet which barely touched the ground. Lincoln was watching me, I could feel it. And when he spoke, it only comfirmed what I felt.  
  
'Don't you worry...I'll get us out of here.'  
  
I began to wonder why he hadnt escaped before. I figured it was because he was alone and the task of taking on 15 men by himself was rather stupid. Then I began to wonder...How would I make such a task any easier?  
  
- - - - -  
  
When night came around, most of the bandits had went to sleep. Lincoln had slept for a good few hours and I had even got a few moments of shut eye. I had never been outside, by myself, in the dark, tied to a tree and so far away from home before, so the sleep didnt last. Yet I thought it would last longer then it did.  
  
'Wake up!'  
  
I jolted. My eyes quickly shot to the man infront of me. It was a bandit, but he didnt look like one. He was rather handsome, but the dangerous scowl on his face didnt warm my heart. He leaned foward with a pocket knife and held it tightly against the pale skin of my cheek.I couldnt help but release a gentle cry of sudden fear and I quickly kept frozen and still. I could feel the teeth of the blade dig against my skin, daring to rip into it.  
  
'Don't move girl..'  
  
From the corner of my eye, I gazed at Lincoln. He was still asleep. I frowned and felt my eyes begin to water, but I didnt shed a single tear...not yet.  
  
'Now, your gonna come with me...We're going to have some fun.'  
  
Fun? What could he possibly mean? I quickly began to panic. I couldnt say anything. I couldnt wake up Lincoln. The bandit untied me and grabbed my wrist sharply. He then began to lead me away from our spot. I was scared. Oh boy, was I scared.  
  
The bandit began to speak to me, I was listening as best I could, but my mind was lingering to what would happen in the next few minutes...It would be bad. I could only imagine.  
  
'You ain't ever gonna see your' lil' family again girlie...Your gonna be part of the bandits from now on. You ain't hangin' around that damn lincoln anymore either.'  
  
I cursed myself for listening. Those words just made the pit in my stomach worst. We had only reached the firepit when I heard the crack of a twig. The bandit blinked stupidly and turned around and it all happened quicker then I could catch. All I heard was the clash of bone and metal coming together.  
  
The bandit fell and I went down with him, his hand still tightly clasped around my wrist. When I looked at the bandit, I realized he was unconscious. With furrowed brows, I felt hands curl around my waist and I was pulled up to my feet. When I turned around, I saw Lincoln. He looked dazed and he winced with every movement. His ankles weren't tied anymore and when he saw me notice such, he explained quickly.  
  
'Whaddya' think I've been doin' all this time?'  
  
I smirked faintly and he managed a smile, beckoning me to follow him. I began to run towards our spot once again and he leaned down, snatching the pistols from the bandit he had knocked out. When he reached me, he bent down and pulled me down aswell.  
  
'You ready for this?'  
  
I quickly nodded and he handed me a pistol. He figured I could shoot and I was glad he did.I quickly checked to see if it was loaded and then I waited for Lincoln to lead. He bit his lower lip and raised his pistol, closing his eyes and pushing down the trigger. The explosion caused the camp to stir and the bandits were soon poking their heads from the tents and the few dogs gathered began to bark viciously.  
  
'Emilia, follow me!'  
  
He grabbed me by the sleeve and pulled me up behind a tree as bullets began to fly in our direction. I inhaled an useless breath of air and held the pistol tightly, ready to fire at anything that walked. I hated to kill, but I'd do it to save my life and Lincoln's life if it came to that.  
  
(Note: ^_^ I know...I know..My chapters are short! Hehe sorry! I'll have more super soon.) 


	15. Arrival

I'd do it to save my life and Lincoln's life if it came to that. Lincoln kept still. He waited patiently for a break in the flying bullets. I knew he wouldnt stick his head out and risk getting it blown off.... Or would he? He gazed at me silently and then he through himself into the open, firing his pistol and knocking down a few bandits. When he reached the next tree, he yelled at me.  
  
'Emilia! Keep your head down and run!'  
  
I blinked and bit my lower lip. So I ran. I noticed the bullets fly from the bark of nearby tree's and I even saw one of the dog's in the camp fall down, a bullet lodged in its head. When I got close enough, Lincoln reached out and pulled me the rest of the way.  
  
'You see that wagon? I want you to run behind it. I'll give you some cover.'  
  
I gazed at him in silence. He was crazy. I knew it. He noticed my hesitation and shook his head, ruffling my hair. I don't think I've met one person who hasn't done that to me. He then turned me around and pushed me by the shoulder.  
  
'Go!'  
  
I ran. Lincoln shot a few bandits, who were chasing me, in his rush to offer me cover. I wasn't sure for a few seconds if I was going to make it or not. I held my pistol tightly and waited patiently for my feet to carry me to my destination. It seemed like an eternity before I reached it and when I did, I dived down beneath it and dragged myself across the cold grass. I struggled to look for Lincoln, obviously wondering if he was all right. I couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
Then I heard a yell. I wasn't sure, but it did sound an awful like Lincoln. I shuffled backwards, out from underneath the wagon and I stood up. In a midst of worry, I shot my gaze in different directions. Then it hit me. literally.  
  
Lincoln rammed into me, sending us both to the ground. With quick, talented hands, we both raised our pistols at each other and stared until we realized what we were doing.  
  
'Shit Emilia.You scared the hell outta me!'  
  
I was about to say the same thing to him when a few bullets flew at our feet. Lincoln quickly dragged me against the side of the wagon and we rested there for a moment. Lincoln was loading his weapon. Beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead and his hands were trembling. I could tell he was scared.  
  
'Damnit! I need a distraction.'  
  
I felt something. Something inside me simply burned into my gut and forced me to say it. It was almost like I needed to do it. It just seemed right. It was my job! I could feel a smile crawl over my pale lips while I cocked my gun and stood up straight.  
  
'Get ready then..'  
  
Lincoln stared at me silently. He furrowed his brows and finally realized what I was saying. 'Are you sure?'  
  
I smirked, nodded and before he could say anything else, I rushed from behind the wagon and into the field. The storm of bullets grew quick and powerful as every bandit in the camp tried to shoot me. I dodged, I ducked, I ran. I wasn't sure where to go. I was still smiling though.which was not like me at all. I could hear Lincoln shooting behind me, offering me the best cover he could.  
  
I saw a spot! With a determined glance, I dodged a few bullets. Unfortunately.I didn't dodge them all.  
  
A sharp pain slid through my free hand and up my arm, spreading quickly to my legs, which brought me to the ground. A bullet had grazed my hand and taken off a good chunk of skin. With a cry of pain I quickly held my hand, abandoning my pistol beside me. I had luckily tumbled behind the thick tree trunk and I was safe from any gunfire.for the moment. I fumbled with the material of Jesse's old jacket and quickly curled it around my hand, placing instant pressure on the wound. That jacket had been through a lot.  
  
My head began to twirl. I had never been through so much pain. I held my hand tightly, gazing with a blurred vision towards Lincoln. I was dizzy. I felt sick. I blacked out.  
  
When I opened my eyes next, I could see figures lingering towards me. I managed a gentle groan, waiting for everything to focus. I felt fear. What if they were bandits? I quickly shuffled myself to a sitting position, my hand felt as if it was no longer there and I ignored it for now.  
  
'Lincoln!' Where was he? Was I alone? My breathing picked up in speed and my heart wasn't far behind. I couldn't feel anything.  
  
'Where are you?!'  
  
I yelled. I couldn't see. It was dark. It was foggy. It had begun to rain. The figures were coming closer! Then I felt a warm hand crawl around my cheek and I was forced to look to the left. I gasped and my eyes quickly closed tightly. I began to tremble. I was a helpless wreck. Suddenly I heard a kind, comforting voice.  
  
'Hey! Hey...Shhh!'  
  
I opened my eyes once again and stared at the kind, concerned face of Lincoln. He gently pulled me into a hug and I didn't object. I fell into the mold of his lean chest and let him hold me.  
  
'Hey! She's over here.'  
  
I blinked and peeked through the only gap available in my position and when I saw whom I saw, my heart began to beat in happiness. It was Frank and Jesse. The rest of the gang hung back, taking care of the bodies, which lay all over the ground. Jesse and Frank quickly kneeled down and he pulled me from Lincoln and he squished me into a great big hug. I must admit, within my state of shock and pain, he did warm my heart. Frank was too happy to notice my wound, but Jesse had.  
  
'Frank! Ease up a bit.' Jesse fished my hand out and began to unwrap the coat. I quickly jolted me eyes in that direction and winced. Jesse inhaled through clenched teeth making a slight hissing sound of knowing pain when he saw my mutilated hand. He covered it up once again and spoke.  
  
'Jesus.We've got to get back to Missouri.'  
  
Frank nodded and he lifted me up. You could always count on Frank to lift you up in a time like this. I was smiling. I was to shocked to notice anything but the gang. Frank managed a smile in my direction and he began to speak.  
  
'I'm sorry sweetheart.about what I said.'  
  
I bit my lower lip and shook my head.  
  
'I forgive you Frank. I was never really mad.'  
  
Frank smirked and shook his head, sticking me on the horse gently.  
  
'Me either.' He said. 


	16. Lincoln in a nutshell

So the gang clambered onto the horses and I saw Mac. He wasn't being ridden by anyone, but Tom was leading him around with a rope. I was thankful he was unharmed and that they had found him instead of someone else.  
  
As we began to ride, Frank sat behind me, holding me in place. I was thankful for that to.  
  
Then I remembered something.  
  
'Wait---Lincoln!'  
  
Frank halted the horse and I shifted myself about, trying to peer back. There he stood. He grabbed a pistol from a deceased bandit and shoved it in his holster, his eyes lingering up to us when I called his name.  
  
'Can you come with us?  
  
The boy's must have shared a glance. I could feel it. I knew they didn't trust him much. Cole was watching me; I could see that from the corner of my eye.  
  
'No, Emilia, I can't.'  
  
I didn't like that news. I felt horrible. I was with people I loved, going to my home, to be mended, and to be fed. And poor Lincoln was going nowhere. I couldn't just leave him here. He was my friend. With a disapproving look, I shook my head and pointed to my horse.  
  
'His name is Mac. You can ride him.'  
  
Lincoln smiled. He wandered with slow feet to the horse and he gave it a respected pat on the side. He then gazed at the gang and he shook his head, taking a step back.  
  
'I can't Emilia. I need to---'  
  
'Get on the damn horse already.'  
  
Everyone gazed at Jesse. He gazed at Lincoln with a beckoning glance, and however untrusting it may have been, Lincoln caved and he mounted Mac. He nodded his head respectfully to Jesse and offered me an excited, goofy grin. I managed a faint smile and gazed back in front when we began to move again. I couldn't wait to get home.  
  
We rode hard that night. When we finally reached half-point, we were soaked. The clouds had decided to rain on us all the way here, but that didn't bother us much. It did bother Bob something' awful, but no one cared.  
  
'So Lincoln, where are you from?'  
  
Everyone went silent at Cole's question. Cole gazed to his right, where Lincoln and Mac rode. Lincoln managed a smile and spoke.  
  
'Good old' Tennessee.'  
  
Cole nodded and gazed at Jimmy and Bob. I was listening, but damn, was I tired.  
  
'How'd those guys getchu' anyway?'  
  
Lincoln went silent. I wasn't sure why, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Yet, just when I thought he'd shut up for good, he started to speak again.  
  
'My sister, Margaret, and me were on our way to Missouri. We were on some trip, I can't remember. Well.we set up camp. Everything was fine and dandy until midnight. Those bandits came from nowhere and ransacked everythin' we had. They took our horses, our food, and our things. Then they took my sister.' He was silent for a minute. All the guys were deadly serious on hearing the rest of the story and didn't say a word.  
  
'I decided to go after them and when I did, I got caught. I figured they'd hang me or something' but they didn't. Instead, they tied me up to a tree.'  
  
When he said this, he gazed at me. I knew what tree he was talking about and I figured that was the reason he looked at me.  
  
'Then they hung little Margaret in front of me. I figured they'd kill me after that, but they kept me around. They used me as a scout on a rope. I guess they thought I'd go to the officials and have them hunted down or something.'  
  
Then he closed his mouth and spurred the horse, speeding up from the rest of us. I frowned and watched him, leaning back against Frank gently. I felt Frank pat the top of my head, but I didn't smile. That was a sad story. 


	17. Ect Ect Ect

We rode hard the rest of the way, dead certain we'd make it before sunrise. It was around three in the morning when it began, I knew it would sooner or later. After all, they had been silent for awhile.  
  
'Alright, I say we set up camp for awhile Jesse.'  
  
That was Bob.  
  
Everyone seemed to follow Bob's example as he slowed down his horse and veered him slightly to the right.  
  
I glanced at Jesse in silence. He seemed to be pondering the idea, damn, he looked tired.  
  
'No, we can't. I need to get Emilia to Doc Mimms. We've wasted enough time already.'  
  
Now, I wasn't one to complain, but my hand did hurt. On the other part, I was starving and dying for a good rest. Jesse gazed at me for a minute and I just glanced up at Frank who was watching everyone quietly.  
  
'Damnit Jesse, we need to sit down for a minute. Emilia doesn't seem to mind.'  
  
Frank, who didn't want a big argument spoke up.  
  
'Now, leave Emilia out of this you guys...'  
  
Bob furrowed his brows a bit and gave that look to Jimmy, who gazed at Jesse and back at his brother.  
  
'Actually Bob, I think we should keep goin ...'  
  
'Jim Younger, I swear to god I'll know you off that horse.'  
  
Jimmy shut up. I had always wondered when he'd learn to keep his mouth shut. It did make me smile for a quick second, but then I looked back at Jesse who had started to talk again.  
  
'We're going home and that's final. Lets go.'  
  
So we began to ride hard again, Bob bringing up the rear in a fit of frustration and grumpy facial expressions. I couldn't wait to get home. I was so sick of this adventure.  
  
---  
  
It was early the next morning that I woke up. I wasn't on a horse. Instead, I was in a bed. A very familiar bed at that. It smelt of old mothballs and dust but I didn't mind. I shifted a bit beneath the thick blankets and buried my face into the softness of the pillow and then met a glance with my hand, stitched and bandaged at my side. I quickly picked at my mind for any explanation of why I didn't remember any of this. Everything was knocked away when the door opened and Zee Mimms slid inside with a tray. She smiled at me and swished inside, settling the object over my lap. Two eggs, a few bits of bacon and a piece of crispy toast. I quickly brought my free hand to the fork and dug in while Zee set some clothes on my bed.  
  
'Now, I went and got you some clothes. I hope you like them...I tried to stick with your old style.'  
  
I allowed a quick glance and to my surprise, they were perfect. I managed a smile and gave a nod, finishing my bacon.  
  
'Thanks Zee...I love them.'  
  
She smiled and ruffled my hair before swishing her way back out, past Frank and Jesse who slid inside after her and closed the door.  
  
'Hey little Em, how's it goin'?'  
  
Frank and Jesse smirked a bit, glancing at each other as I shoved the food into my mouth. I finished it quickly and smile, proud of my piggish ways.  
  
'Let me guess, you enjoyed that?'  
  
I gave a nod and set the tray on the floor beside the bed. Jesse picked up the cowboy hat, settled upon the pile of clothes at the end of my bed and fiddled with the top of it before placing it onto my head gently.  
  
'We're building a house Em.'  
  
I blinked and tilted my head. Oh my. I'd almost forgotten about the fire and the house over all this excitement. I quickly shifted forward a bit in my bed and gazed at them.  
  
'Where are you building it?'  
  
Frank smiled and I knew it was right where our old one had once stood.  
  
Jesse spoke up, running his palm along the cover's to flatten out some wrinkles.  
  
'Doc Mimms said we could stay here till we're finished so I want some extra manors, yeh hear?'  
  
I smiled a bit and gave a nod, body shifting from the thick covers. I then took my clothes and began to unbutton my sweater.  
  
'A little privacy?'  
  
Jesse and Frank both gave exaggerated apologies and quickly left with laughter and I simply gave a shake of my head and got dressed. 


	18. Wait

After I was dressed and everything, I went downstairs. Doc was nestled in his chair, reading a thick book which sat in his lap. Jesse was picking the strings of his guitar and Frank was pointing out his faults because he was so good and all. Zee was outside and I knew only to well that she was working on the garden. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was just lingering over the last step, my foot screaming to touch the ground floor when I spoke.  
  
'Can I see the house?'  
  
Jesse and Frank both glanced up from the guitar and blinked.  
  
The next thing I knew, we were on our horses and riding to the place everything had started. I couldn't hold in my excitement. Jesse lifted me from Mac's back and I quickly began to run into the gates. There were many people...Some I knew, some I didn't. For some reason, everyone knew who I was. Cole quickly turned around and dropped his paintbrush and for some reason unknown, I hugged him first. He then rested a painted palm on my cheek and when I pulled away, the paleness of my features were marked in white paint. Cole snickered and I managed a slap against his shoulder.  
  
'Hell, we can put Emilia to work, can't we Frank and Jesse?'  
  
Nuts. I looked at Frank, who looked at Jesse, who looked back at Cole and the rest of the gang.  
  
'I don't see why not...'  
  
I gave a shrug and folded my arms over my chest. The gang formed a small semi-circle around the start of the house and smiled. Yes sir...Everything was back to normal. I had my brothers. The Youngers. The Gang. We were a family and everything would work out...  
  
Then I noticed something....I could have smacked myself for not noticing sooner...  
  
.....Where was Lincoln?  
  
- To Be Continued -  
  
Okay, so there will be sequel! Heheheheheh....  
  
Umm..After I'm finished, or started(^_^) My next story, which is based on the movie...  
  
'The Patriot'  
  
Another favourite. I will begin the sequel of the days..It'll be filled with surprises. Trust me!  
  
E-mail me and everything!  
Horsie333@hotmail.com  
  
-Alison 


End file.
